The Energy of Love
by Ray Bellatrix
Summary: Ketika sebuah energi cinta yang sangat besar menghantarkan kita ke arah pertemuan selanjutnya di kehidupan yang penuh kedamaian dengan status yang berbeda. One-shot. Rivaere. RnR?


The Energy of Love

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, ORZ,Ini cerita ter-nista yang pernah saya buat TT-TT, DLL

T. Just click left arrow in the right side of screen, if you don't like this, don't read ; One-shot Story ; Alternate Universe.

Genre : Angst gagal, Family, etc. Gak ngerti saya tapi, makasih :)

.

.

.

.

"Eren kau tau hukum kekekalan energi..." Levi terus terbaring dengan kepala bertumpuh pada tangannya yang menyiku. Melirik ke arah saudara kecilnya yang matanya terpejam.

Perlahan emeraldnya terbuka. Cahaya bulan yang berpendar diantara keremangan malam terpantul di kedua iris itu.

"Kak Levi, jangan bilang kalau kita akan belajar setelah ini..." Bibir Eren mengerucut perlahan. dengan bibir yang menggembung imut. Levi merasa gemas, ia merasa ingin mencubit kedua belah pipi Eren itu.

"Emm... sebenarnya aku pernah belajar dari buku nya Armin. yah tidak belajar sih, belajar itu membosankan. aku cuma sekilas membaca. ummm.. apa ya..." Levi tetap menunggu jawaban dari Eren. ia ingin mendengar celotehan kecil Eren.

ia ingin mendengarnya terus. Ia merasa takut. takut tak akan mendengar celotehan penyemangat di antara perang yang bergejolak di negara mereka- Jerman. bahkan ini merupakan keberuntungan mereka berdua dapat menkmati malam yang tenang dengan langit yang cerah- dengan bulan purnama berpendaran di atas mereka.

"Ummm... oh ya, bahwa energi itu tak akan bisa habis dan hanya bisa diolah menjadi energi yang lain. begitu kan?" Ahh, jawaban yang benar Eren. Levi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang sangat jarang diukir di muka temboknya. Pipi Eren terasa sedikit memanas melihat senyuman dari kakaknya yang bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihatnya.

Perlahan Levi mengelus rambut brunette halus milik Eren "Memangnya kenapa Kak Levi bertanya seperti itu?" Levi agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan spontan Eren. Eren yang pertamanya menunduk dengan muka memerah, sekarang memandangnya dengan mata membulat dan... wajah polos itu. Levi tak kuat melihatnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa, Eren. Kakak hanya memastikan bahwa ditengah perang ini kau tetap belajar dengan baik. Kakak tak ingin melihatmu tertinggal pelajarannya" Levi terus mengelus rambut Eren. Eren terkekeh perlahan.

"Kau tau kak. Kakak lebih banyak bicara dari pada biasanya." Eren terus tertawa pelan. Levi hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. "Dan lagi pula, pelajaran yang Armin dan Sir Erwin ajarkan terlalu susah untukku. kenapa anak kelas 4 _grundschule_* belajar pelajaran kelas 8 _gymnasium_*. itu tak adil!" Eren memasang wajah ngambeknya. Levi sudah tak kuat lagi. Ia tarik kedua pipi chubby itu. _Gott_, dia terlalu imut.

"Sakit, Kak." Eren hanya bisa mengelus pipinya yang telah dilepaskan dari tarikan gemas tangan Levi. Levi hanya terkekeh pelan.

Pandangannya sekarang tertuju pada lautan rasi bintang di atasnya. Rasi-rasi itu berkilapan di langit malam yang kelam. memang tak ada yang tau kapan lautan cerah ini akan berubah menjadi lautan awan merah dengan banyak kapal udara perang dibawahnya. membawa banyak bom atau apapun yang bisa saja dapat menghancurkan desa yang Levi dan Eren tinggali dalam sekejap mata. Levi tak tau, ia tak pernah tau...

Alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia bertanya hal seperti itu adalah karena ia teringat pada kabar burung yang beberapa hari ini tersebar di seluruh Jerman tentang pembuatan energi terbaru. bukan energi sebenarnya... tetapi benda ini sangat kuat.

Kabar burung itu mengatakan bahwa benda ini dapat menghancurkan satu Jerman, bila 'mereka' memang mau melakukannya. Dan bahkan bekas dari kekuatan utama benda ini juga sangat beracun bila memasuki paru-paru kita. Levi tak tau. ia tak sanggup membayangkannya.

Bila kalian ingin tau. Menurut Levi ini lah senjata pemusnah terbaru yang manusia ciptakan untuk saling memusnahkan manusia itu juga sendiri. Bom atom, yang sekarang masih dalam proses pembuatan oleh negara adidaya, Amerika dari blok sekutu- musuh bebuyutan kubu poros.

Levi merasa bahwa Albert Einstien, yang dari kabar burung tersebut bahwa dialah yang pertama kali mengemukakan visi atom yang menjadi dasar dari pembuatan bom atom ini, adalah orang teridioit sedunia.

Apakah ia tak sadar bahwa bom itu taka akan pandang bulu untuk menghabisi semua orang. bahkan orang yang tak bersalah sekalipun. Anak-anak dan wanita. ingatlah pada salah satu kata-kata filosofi

"_Semua adil dalam cinta dan perang_ "

Yah mungkin itu yang Levi dengar tapi, hei! Levi tak kuat terus-terusan melihat penderitaan yang semua orang derita di dekade perang dunia kedua ini. Levi tak ingin melihat Eren-nya juga terus sedih dan terkadang marah meledak-ledak mendengar negaranya diserang dan dengan polosnya mengatakan "_Apa salah Jerman? Kenapa kau menyerang Jerman?_"

Eren-nya yang belum tau apaun tentang peperangan yang terjadi. yang ia tau bahwa ada keributan besar-besaran yang sedang terjadi di dunia dan salah satu negara yang ikut-ikutan ribut adalah Jerman.

Tapi Eren masih kecil, masih polos dan masih suci. Ia tak usah menghadapi peperangan seperti ini. Harusnya ia sekarang bermain di ladang rerumputan yang luas, bermain bersama kedua sahabat kecilnya, Armin dan Mikasa- ya, hanya segitu saja daftar teman Eren yang Levi ketahui. Mungkin juga dengan bocah muka kuda atau kepala biksu atau- juga dengan bocah kentang yang suka mencuri kentang di makam Frederich II, dan sering terpergok oleh penjaga makamnya, yang bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt errr.. mungkin itulah namanya.

Levi menghela nafas perlahan. Polemik di dunia ini membuat dirinya lelah. Ia lelah, ia ingin hidup hanya berdua dengan Eren-nya. Di pondok kecil dari batu bata merah. Dengan setiap pagi, asap beraroma roti baru matang mengepul keluar dari asap cerobong rumah mereka. Ya, mereka akan memasak bersama—Berdua. Atau Levi akan berusaha belajar memasak sosis _wurst_ kesukaan Eren. Hah... andaikan saja...

"Kak, aku ngantuk" Eren menarik ujung kain lengan baju Levi. Levi menoleh perlahan padanya, delusi Levi tentang perang membuatnya sejenak melupakan keberadaan bocah bermata _emerald _ini. "Baiklah."

Dengan perlahan Levi menaikkan Eren ke atas gendongannya. Mendekapnya hangat sementara kepala mungilnya ia sandarkan diatas bahu bidangnya.

Levi tersenyum sesaat mengamati wajah Eren, malaikat kecilnya dari samping.

"_Kita akan pulang, Malaikat kecilku_"

_Andaikan saja..._

_Semuanya berakhir bahagia..._

_Andaikan saja..._

_Tak ada yang namanya perang..._

_Andaikan saja..._

_Levi tetap bisa bersama saudara kecilnya..._

_Tapi, Itu cuma pengandaian kan?_

Bau bubuk mesiu, tersebar di sudut bangunan tua yang rusak setelah terkena ledakan dan efek dari pertempuran jarak dekat yang terjadi antara serdadu Jerman dengan gabungan negara dari blok sekutu yang balas dendam akan jatuhnya Paris saat itu.

Levi berusaha menenangkan Eren yang ada di dekapannya. Eren yang sekarang diambang kesedihan dan kemarahan yang tak terbendungkan. Tetapi Levi... Ingat sesuatu.

"Eren! Kau masih ingat kan hukum kekekalan energi kan?"

"Kak Levi! Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan sekarang ini kan." Eren marah. Ia menatap Levi dengan pandangan jengah, Levi malah membahas sesuatu yang tak berhubungan dengan keadaan mereka saat ini.

Eren marah karena Levi tak paham akan keadaan dirinya. Baju prajurit yang kotor akan abu disana-sini, beberapa luka baru menggantikan luka lama yang biasanya Eren bantu untuk membersihkan dan memberikannya antiseptik—yang sekarang terluka kembali akibat peperangan yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi di Jerman—dan parahnya, tempat pusatnya di desa mereka. Eren ingin menangis.

"Eren, kumohon. Susullah Armin dan Mikasa di camp pengungsian. Kau—Anak-anak, seharusnya disana bukan disini!" Dan Levi juga marah karena Eren melarikan diri dari camp pengungsian menyusul dirinya, yang seorang prajurit—tidak lebih tinggi. Seorang _Corporal _siap tempur yang terbagi konsentrasinya akibat saudara kecilnya yang ingin bersama dirinya.

_Hell, _Eren tak boleh disini! Disini berbahaya!

Levi perlahan merasakan penciumannya mencium aroma baja sedang mendekat. Ia merasakan semilir angin bertambah kencang.

"_Ini!" _Perlahan ia menengok sedikit ke jendela. Dan persis sesuai dugaannya, angkatan udara perang milik blok sekutu telah datang. Ia dapat melihat pesawat _Gloster Gladiator*_ membumbung tinggi di angkasa.

_Ah, sepertinya Luftwaffe*akan bekerja keras sebantar lagi.._ pikirnya.

Levi menatap Eren yang masih bersikukuh untuk tak meninggalkan tempat itu. Air muka Eren terlihat cemas, ketakutan—tapi sekaligus penuh dengan kebencian. Levi benci wajah Eren yang seperti itu. Eren kecil seharusnya bukan berwajah kemarahan dan penuh ambisi. Tapi seharusnya wajah polos penuh keriangan dan penuh kenaifan yang ada—dan Levi suka itu.

"Kumohon, aku janji akan kembali. Aku akan pulang Eren. Dan kita akan mewujudkan cita-cita kita untuk membuat sebuah pondok kecil di tengah padang rumput" Levi tau, itulah cita-cita mereka selama ini.. Mereka ingin membuat pondok itu setelah peperangan ini berakhir—mereka ingin peperangan ini cepat berakhir!

"Kumohon Eren! Pergilah!" Usir Levi, ia menyuruh Eren keluar dari dekapannya.

"_Versprochen__*_?" tanya Eren dengan wajah memelas. Levi tak kuat melihat wajah Eren seperti itu.

"_Ich verspreche!__*" _Levi mendorong Eren perlahan keluar dari bangunan itu. Ia akan mengantar Eren, ke camp pengungsian dan ia akan kembali ke pasukannya dan mulai memimpin mereka. Iya, Levi akan melakukannya—sebentar lagi.

"_Hey, Look there is a German! Look from his badge, he is a corporal! Come on, we kill him!" _

Dan Levi tak tau bahwa pasukan artileri ringan sekutu itu dengan cepat merambah daerah ini. Levi mengeluarkan pistolnya. Senapan yang menggelantung di pundaknya akan sangat tak efisien di jarak sedekat ini. Mengisi mesiu itu sangat membuang waktu.

**DORR..DORR..**

Levi menembakkan peluru-peluru itu kearah musuh di belakangnya.

"Kak Levi!" Levi hampir saja melupakan Eren yang ikut berlari di sebelahnya.

Eren, ini pengalaman pertamanya di medan pertempuran langsung. Tak akan ia biarkan orang-orang sekutu itu menyakiti Eren. "Eren, larilah!"

Dan ia lebih tak ingin Eren melihat pembantaian di hadapan matanya sendiri.

"Hah?" Pasang mata dan mulut Eren membulat sempurna. Ia tak salah dengar kan, ia harus meninggalkan saudara nya yang sejak kecil ia tempeli terus.

"Larilah! Aku tak ingin kamu terluka!" Perintah Levi yang lama-kelamaan menjadi kasar. Eren merasa matanya memanas.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau meninggalkan Kak Levi!" Pekik Eren sembari bergelayutan di lengan Levi.

"Eren! Larilah!"

"Tidak! Aku tak akan lari tanpa Kak Levi!"

"Eren, ingat hukum kekekalan energi. Larilah, gunakan energi yang ada dalam dirimu untuk berlari kembali ke camp!"

"Tapi.. aku tak akan kuat Kak.." Eren ingat, jarak camp dari sini sangat jauh. Biasanya bila ia olahraga pagi, ia tak akan kelelahan walau harus berlari jauh karena... ada kakak tercinta disampingnya.. tapi sekarang, tanpa kakaknya ia bisa apa?

"Kau pasti kuat Eren! Kau tak bisa bergantung pada diriku terus!" Kata Levi

"Kau sudah berjanji kak" Eren terus mengingatkan Levi tentang janji kecil mereka. perlahan Eren menaikkan laju larinya.

Sementara, Levi menurunkan kecepatan larinya. Berbalik menghadap ke arah pasukan sekutu yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil suar penanda yang digunakan untuk memanggil pasukannya.

"Kalian tak akan kumaafkan" _**BWUSSH... **_Dan sekarang_, __Der__Stärkste__Corporal__*_, Levi Rivaille. Telah kembali untuk bertugas. Dengan aura lebih kelam dari biasanya.

"Maafkan kami, Corporal. Kami terlambat. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang muncul perlahan mendekati Levi. Tak disangka pasukan Levi telah datang hanya dalam waktu sekejap. Beginilah, anak didik dari _Der__Stärkste__Corporal__. _Yang terus di gembleng dalam waktu yang lama dan dengan kerja keras yang tinggi—tak sia-sia Levi menggembleng mereka.

"Kau semakin cepat, Erd. Kita punya musuh disini." Levi menerima senapannya yang tadi diminta oleh seorang berambut biru kehitaman yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping seorang pirang bernama Erd itu, untuk mengisikan mesiu.

_**DORR..**_

Levi menembakkan satu pelurunya pada pasukan seberang yang sedang bersiaga. Mereka sepertinya sudah merasakan aura ancaman dari Levi. "Corporal, auramu semakin mengerikan kau tau." Erd menyela waktu membidik Levi.

"Tch, aku tau." Levi perlahan menurunkan senjatanya. Menaikkan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang senapan miliknya. Dan dengan cepat menurunkannya 45 derajat kedepan badannya.

"SERANG!"

_And The Battle Is Beginning_

Eren masih berlari. Uh, terkadang ia tersandung. Matanya sembap, ia berlari sembari menangis. Ia terus memikirkan Levi ditambah ia juga merasa kelelahan. Tapi ia tau sebentar lagi, ia akan mencapai camp pengungsian—sebentar lagi.

_**DORR...**_

Peluru itu menembus perut Eren. Eren tak tau harus bagaimana.. tapi ia dapat merasakan perutnya mengucurkan darah segar.

Uh, oh sekarang di pikiran Eren, teringat banyak hal...

_Janji mereka? Janji yang Eren ingatkan kepada Levi?_

_Pondok? Pondok kecil yang mereka cita-cita kan?_

_Bagaimana nasib itu semua..._

Eren perlahan merasa dunia berputar, tetapi ia melihat orang itu.. orang yang menembaknya. Berdiri di kejauhan. Menyeringai dengan kejamnya. Eren tau bahwa lelaki itu puas, puas karena telah membunuh seorang anak kecil yang berlari mencari perlindungan?! Betapa kejamnya dirinya..

Ha-ahh.. Eren merasa semua gambaran visual perlahan mengabur... kakinya terasa dingin.. ini kah, saat-saat terakhir dirinya. Perlahan ia menyadari...

"_Mikasa.. Armin?" _Eren melihat kedua temannya bersama Miss Petra menghampiri dirinya. Di kejauhan teman Eren yang lain bersama mengejar penembak itu.

_Miss Petra apa yang kau bilang? Kenapa tanganmu memegang lukaku? Kumohon hentikan. Ini tak ada gunanya... _Eren melihat Miss Petra berbicara hal yang tak dapat Eren dengar. Eren tak dapat mendengarnya. Dan ia dapat merasakan Miss Petra memegang handuk lalu didekatkan ke luka Eren berada.

_Ma-maafkan aku Kak Levi.. Aku berdusta padamu.. Aku tak dapat menepati janjimu... Aku yang membuatnya dan aku sendiri yang melanggarnya... kurasa energi itu bisa habis kak.. _Dunia pun menjadi gelap.

_Kami tak tau apa yang benar untuk kami.._

_Kami hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan kami diatas_

_Berdoa memohon perlindungan-Nya_

_Berdoa semoga kami terhindar dari beribu siksaan duniawi-Nya.._

"uh," Seorang prajurit berambut _raven_, melangkah perlahan. Ia memegang luka di tangan sebelah kirinya. Sudah diperban memang tapi ia dapat merasakan sakit yang sangat akibat tertembak musuh tadi ketika bertugas.

Tapi, sekarang hatinya lebih sakit. Sangat sakit. Adiknya.. kemana adik kecil nya itu. Ia tak melihatnya. Orang-orang di camp pengungsian hanya menggelengkan kepalanya—tak tau. Tapi... kenapa dengan muka sedih itu, lalu kenapa dengan Mikasa—ia menangis? Lalu Petra, prajurit perempuannya yang ia suruh berjaga di camp pengungsian— Kenapa ia hanya menunjuk ke arah camp paling pojok di daerah itu?

_Apa maksudnya? _

_Kenapa dengan muka yang sedih itu?_

_Kenapa aku harus ke camp paling pojok itu?_

_Eren, Eren-ku juga dimana?_

Levi sebenarnya mengerti. Ia mengerti—Tidak, sangat mengerti! Tapi ia berusaha tak mengerti, berusaha tak tau apa-apa. Sehingga ia bisa berjalan dengan sedikit terseok dan dengan hati yang sekarang—terasa rapuh. Kemana hati bajanya itu? Kemana hati yang sedingin es itu?—yang hanya bisa dicairkan oleh adik kecilnya itu...

Tak terasa Levi sudah sampai didepan pintu kain tenda itu. Walau hati Levi sudah terasa sangat rapuh sampai-sampai ia berpikir bahwa jika ia masuk. Hatinya akan hancur. Tapi ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya yang sedatar dan sedingin lantai rumah nya.

Perlahan ia menyingkap kain penutup itu. Didalam ada Erwin dan Hanji—keduanya sama-sama seorang dokter. Pandangan sedih mereka sedari tadi menghadap kearah seonggok mayat yang tertutup kain putih—beralih kepada Levi dengan pandangan kaget bercampur sedih.

_Uh, _Levi tau arti pandangan itu. Perlahan Levi berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Levi, kumohon jangan" Pinta Hanji, dokter kuncir kuda maniak ini... baru pertama kali Levi dengar nada bicaranya sesedih ini.

"Levi.." Dan sekarang dokter rambut pirang ini menambahi. Betapa jahatnya mereka. Levi menatap mereka marah. Kemarahan dan kesedihan terlihat berkilat—tercampur aduk dalam matanya. Hanji dan Erwin hanya terdiam—membungkam kata-kata peringatan mereka.

Levi sudah berada di sebelah onggokan mayat itu. Ia sebenarnya tak kuat. Tapi ia harus kuat. Harus! Demi melihat adik semata wayangnya ini—untuk terakhir kalinya.

Levi singkap kain penutup itu dengan cepat. Ia takut hatinya akan hancur bila dengan perlahan melihat badan adiknya itu sudah terbujur kaku tanpa nyawa.

Dan Levi terasa napasnya berhenti. Ia tau walau secara cepat membukanya pun, hatinya akan tetap sakit.

Adiknya, Eren Jaeger. Sudah tak bernyawa dengan senyum mengembang manis di wajahnya dan Levi dapat melihat bekas air mata di lekukan tulang pipinya. Untuk apa ia menangis?

Levi jatuh terduduk sembari berpegangan pada tempat tidur Eren itu. Hanji dan Erwin refleks akan menolong. Tapi tangan Levi yang naik tepat didepan wajah mereka berdua—seperti mengatakan 'Aku tak apa-apa' 'Aku baik-baik saja'.

Levi memang tak apa-apa. Ia tak menangis, tapi hatinya sudah remuk. Di pikiran Levi... Eren terlihat bagaikan seorang putri salju yang sedang tertidur pulas, menunggu seorang pangeran membangunkannya dengan cara mencium bibir ranumnya itu.

Levi melakukannya. Perlahan ia berdiri dari jatuhnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Eren. Mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Eren yang melengkung membentuk senyuman kecil. Hanya kecupan penuh kasih sayang yang Levi berikan pada Eren.

Pertama, Erwin dan Hanji agak terkejut melihat hal itu. Tapi dari bagaimana Levi mengecup bibir Eren. Mereka tau bahwa itu adalah kecupan sayang dari seorang kakak yang kehilangan adik kesayangannya.

Erwin dapat merasakan betapa pedihnya hati Levi saat ini. Ia tak dapat membayangkan adiknya, Armin—mati meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Begitu juga Hanji, ia tak dapat membayangkan bisa kehilangan Mikasa yang walaupun hanya adik angkat. Mengingat kepribadian dan wajah mereka yang berbeda 180 derajat.

Sebenarnya Levi tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya mengecup bibir Eren. Biasanya... bila ia tak ada di rumah karena pergi untuk berperang, ketika pulangnya ia selalu mencium pipi Eren. Tidak pernah di bibir, hanya pipinya. Tapi.. sekarang—ia mencium bibir Eren. Tapi.. Levi tau ini akan menjadi ciuman dari nya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Levi perlahan menutupi mayat Eren dengan kain yang memang sedari tadi sudah menutup dirinya. "Eren akan dikuburkan nanti sore. Apakah kau akan melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Erwin menginterupsi langkah kaki Levi yang sudah beberapa meter menjauhi dirinya. Levi tak berbalik sehingga membuat Erwin dan Hanji tak mengerti bagaimana ekspresinya—tapi, yang pasti itu tetap wajah datar yang setia menempel di tengkorak wajahnya.

"Tidak, nanti sore ada rapat penting di kemiliteran. Tapi kumohon, kuburkan Eren di padang rumput itu."

Erwin dan Hanji sedikit terkesiap. Mengapa tidak? Ini pertama kalinya Levi memohon kepada mereka. Dan Hanji—ia melihat sekilas Levi mencengkram lengannya yang luka dengan agak kuat. Walau ia tak terlihat bergetar.

"Baiklah, akan kita lakukan _Corporal_. Selamat bertugas~" Hanji berusaha menyemangatinya dengan kata-kata cerianya. Dan Levi hanya mengangguk tanpa sedikit pun menoleh dan kembali berjalan keluar tenda.

Erwin dan Hanji terdiam dan hanya menatap punggung tegap yang pasti membawa beban yang sangat banyak itu menjauh pergi.

"Levi, _acthen sie auf such*_" Gumam mereka berdua berbarengan.

_Eren, sesungguhnya aku ingin pergi dari dunia ini bersamamu.. sudah tak ada lagi harapan sekaligus pegangan hidupku di dunia ini. Dirimu.. yang sudah lama dan sedari dulu kujadikan tujuan hidupku.. sudah pergi—lalu apa gunanya aku hidup?.. Tetapi diriku terlalu sedih untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Kau mengerti bukan, aku akan mewujudkan cita-citamu untuk membuat dunia ini menjadi dunia yang indah—Tanpa perang!_

= Levi to Eren =

Tak lama setelah perang dunia ke-2 berakhir dan dimenangkan oleh kubu sekutu yang mengakibatkan kerugian besar bagi kubu poros.

Termasuk, terpecahnya Jerman menjadi 2 negara penganut aliran berbeda. Jerman Barat yang menganut sistem demokrasi dan Jerman Timur yang menganut paham komunis.

Pertentangan antara kedua paham yang sangat berbeda satu sama lain. Sekaligus perbedaan ekonomi yang sangat mencolok di kedua negara. Jerman Barat yang sangat makmur dan Jerman Timur yang tingkat ekonominya rendah. Menyebabkan kedua negara ini saling bermusuhan.

Tetapi Levi yang masih menjabat sebagai _Corporal_, mengingat umurnya tak terlalu tua untuk menjabatnya walau ia sekarang berada di Jerman Barat—tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu.

Walaupun Jerman terbagi berapapun. Sesungguhnya Jerman tetaplah satu. Walau dipisahkan oleh Tembok Berlin atau pun Tembok Cina sekalipun Jerman tetaplah satu negara.

Ya... bisa dibilang itu lah pemikiran Levi. Dan sekarang, ia berhasil meregangkan nyawanya.. tertembak oleh penjaga yang berjaga diatas tembok Berlin—mencegah orang Jerman Timur ke Jerman Barat. Ataupun Jerman Barat ke Jerman Timur.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi makam adikku!" Teriaknya dari bawah tembok.

"Walaupun kau seorang Copral, atau apapun. Kau tak punya wewenang untuk melintasi tembok ini!" teriak seorang penjaga dinding diatasnya.

"Aku bahkan tak menyebutkan diriku seorang Copral!"

"Walaupun begitu aku tau dirimu, Corporal Levi. Salah satu kunci kesuksesan Jerman di perang dunia ke-2. Apakah aku salah Copral? Jadi sekarang pergilah dari sini, atau akan kutembak dirimu. Jerman Barat membutuhkanmu—kau tak bisa mati di Jerman Timur"

"Tch, biarpun kau berkata seperti itu. Aku akan tetap pergi. Aku bisa jaga diri disana! Kau tinggal mengawasiku dari radius jarak pantau yang kau bisa!" Levi bersikukuh untuk naik. Tangannya sudah memegang salah satu anak tangga untuk naik ke atas.

"Makam adikku berada di Jerman Timur!" Teriak Levi ngotot dan mulai menaiki satu persatu anak tangga.

"Walau begitu, Copral. Hidupmu cukup sampai disini."

_**DORR... **_

Dan Levi mulai merasa pandangannya mengabur. Levi tak mengerti. Ia sudah mengatakan alasannya untuk melewati Tembok Berlin—ia ingin mengunjungi Eren. Tapi ia tak menyangka, ini malah menjadi hari terakhirnya. Mengapa mereka begitu kejam? Atau ini karena Jerman Barat takut—takut? Untuk apa?

Oh ya, Levi mengerti. Apakah mereka takut Levi akan berkhianat dan bergabung dengan Jerman Timur. Mereka takut akan kehilangan _Der__Stärkste__Corporal_dari daftar pasukan elit mereka. dan berganti menjadi pasukan elit musuh. Sehingga lebih memilih menghabisinya daripada ia berkhianat?

_Hell, _sebegitukah sempit pemikiran mereka. sehingga seperti ini. Levi tak habis pikir. Tapi ini sudah terjadi. Levi Rivaille, seorang 'mantan' _Corporal _pasukan elit khusus Jerman Barat. Tengah berada dalam kondisi antara hidup dan mati.

"Tanggung jawabku adalah untuk menjaga dinding ini.. bagaimanapun keadaannya. Bagaimana _Corporal. _Aku tau, kau pasti sekarang tengah berspekulasi tentang mengapa menjadi seperti ini. Tapi kau tak perlu risau. Kutebak, hasil spekulasi mu memang benar haha" Ia tertawa. Prajurit penjaga dinding itu benar-benar keparat. Tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain.

"Baiklah, karena aku seorang penjaga dinding. Maka akan kukabulkan permintaanmu untuk pergi ke kuburan adikmu di Jerman Timur dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi kesini.. bagaimana?" Ah, pada akhirnya Levi bisa mengunjungi makam adiknya.

"Kira-kira dimana tempatnya..?" Prajurit itu merogoh tas kecilnya. Dan mengambil sebuah pensil dan secarik kertas. "Ini, tulis disini!"

Levi dengan perlahan—kehabisan tenaga. Menulis alamat tempat makam adiknya.

"Oh, padang rumput itu. Iya, aku akan memutar tidak melewati kota dan ke tempat itu. Sebentar." Dan Levi merasa tubuhnya digotong oleh prajurit keparat—setengah baik hati itu karena memperbolehkan makamnya bersebelahan dengan makam adiknya.

Apakah, prajurit ini iba kepadanya? Entahlah Levi tak tau. Tapi sekarang ia sudah merasa senang. Dan ia merasa sudah bisa pergi sekarang.

"_Dan pada akhirnya Eren. Aku dapat bersamamu kembali..."_

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Owari, ini belum the real end lho btw. The real end masih dibawah~**

.

.

"Siapa yang tau apa isi dari hukum kekekalan energi?" seorang guru berambut _raven—_berjalan pelan didepan papan tulis. Keadaan kelas hening dengan kondisi murid tegang dan keringat bercucuran di sekitar daerah wajahnya. Cukup menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah guru tipe _sadist_, yang tak segan-segan menghukum murid bila ia mau.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Semua murid terlalu takut untuk menjawab—karena mereka memang tak tau dan mereka takut untuk ditunjuk. Sampai seseorang mengacungkan jarinya.

Guru _sadist, _dingin dan bermuka datar bernama Levi itu perlahan menoleh kearah jari yang mengacung itu.

"Hukum kekekalan energi menyatakan bahwa energi tak akan bisa habis dan hanya bisa diolah menjadi energi yang lain." Seorang siswa baru—Levi lupa siapa nama siswa itu. Berambut _brunette_, beriris mata _emerald _yang oh, indah sekali.

"Kau? Siapa?"

"Eren, pak. Eren Jaeger. Masak bapak lupa nama saya. Hahaha" dan murid baru bernama Eren itu hanya tertawa melihat kepikunan guru mata pelajaran fisika sekaligus wali kelasnya itu.

_**JLEBB.. **_

Sepertinya murid baru itu cari mati. Itulah yang ada dipikiran teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Menoleh ke arahnya bersamaan dengan pandangan mata 'Kau cari mata, hei!' dan hanya ditanggapi oleh kepala memiring—tak mengerti.

Sedangkan Levi memandang penuh amarah kearahnya. Marah karena dibilang pikun. Hei, siapa yang tak marah di ejek oleh orang lain—mungkin bila ia masokis. Ia akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

"Eren Jaeger, kerjakan bab tentang usaha dan energi di buku sampai selesai. Lalu kumpulkan ke ruanganku seusai seolah nanti. 'Secepatnya!'" dengan penekanan pada kata secepatnya. Levi segera keluar kelas untuk berganti mata pelajaran dengan guru lain.

Eren hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat. Sumpah, ia merasa ketakutan baru sekarang. Pada saat menyindir guru pendeknya itu tadi. Ia tak merasa takut. Walau ia sudah berkali-kali diberitahu oleh teman sekelasnya bahwa guru fisika rangkap wali kelas mereka itu _sadist _100 %

Ya, Eren hanya bisa melengos dan ditepuk pundaknya—tetapi mengejek bukan menenangkan oleh teman sebangkunya. Yang sering di ejek oleh dirinya juga dengan sebutan 'Si Muka Kuda' dengan wajah menahan tawa.

Hah, Eren. Sepertinya kau terkena karma sekarang.

.

.

.

"Jaeger, tugasmu sudah selesai?" Levi menaikkan alisnya sepersekian senti melihat muridnya satu ini—langsung mengumpulkan setelah bel pulang berdering. Cepat juga dia.

"Hah, ini sih mudah pak" Eren hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil menyerahkan bukunya yang berisikan jawaban-jawaban ke gurunya itu.

Levi mengamati jawaban-jawaban yang Eren kerjakan disana. Eren yang hanya terdiam mengamati bagaimana hasil dari kerja kerasnya—hanya mengamati guru pendeknya satu ini. Entah kenapa, terasa familiar. Ia seperti pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi dimana?

"Jawabanmu benar semua, bocah" Lamunan Eren pecah ketika suara _baritone _itu terdengar di telinganya dengan Levi yang mengulurkan bukunya yang sudah tertanda tangani dan ada nilai yang terpampang jelas disana '100'. Eren ingin terbang sekarang. Jawabannya benar semua?! Itu sungguh 'keajaiban'.

Eren menerima bukunya dengan senang hati. "Kau tau Jaeger. Bagaimana bisa kau bernilai sangat bagus sedangkan menurut data kepindahanmu kesini. Nilai fisika mu sangatlah buruk."

_**Jlebb...**_

Sir, itu adalah aib Eren. Kenapa kau sangat mudah mengatakannya.

"Ahaha, itu... itu karena bab ini adalah bab favoritku, Sir" Jawab Eren menggaruk tengkuknya yang bahkan tak gatal.

"Oh, bab favorit. Bagaimana bisa?" Levi merasa aneh dengan muridnya satu ini. Setahunya bab tentang 'Gaya' ataupun 'Gerak' lebih mudah dari ini—yang bisa dibilang, pada bab ini. Rumusnya lebih banyak dan lebih kompleks. Walaupun tetap saja mudah untuk Levi. Tapi bocah ini suka?

"Emm.. karena entah kenapa ini berhubungan dengan diriku. Serasa dari saat di kandungan aku sudah dapat mengerti hal seperti ini." Jawab Eren menunduk. Levi tak mengerti apa maksud bocah di hadapannya itu. Berhubungan?

"Bagaimana bisa berhubungan Eren?" Levi merasa penasaran? Ia merasa dirinya mulai menjadi OOC.

"Setiap aku ingin belajar fisika. Buku yang kubuka selalu tepat berada di bab ini. Dan setiap aku selesai belajar bab ini. Aku bermimpi.. aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Di mimpiku dia adalah saudaraku. Dia mengajariku tentang hal ini. Dan karena pada saat itu ada perang.." Tunggu Levi merasa pernah mengingat atau mengalami hal ini.

".. Aku memintanya berjanji bahwa dia akan kembali dari peperangan dan kita akan bersama selamanya. Tapi aku yang pertama kali melanggar janji itu. Aku- aku terbunuh.." Entah kenapa suara Eren semakin lama semakin bergetar. Levi segera mendongakkan wajah bocah ini.

Levi terkejut. Bocah ini menangis. Eren menangis. Air mata terlihat masih meluncur keluar dari matanya.

"Kau kenapa menangis, Jaeger?" Levi merasa ini aneh.

"Entahlah, Sir. Aku tak tau." Eren cepat-cepat menggosok matanya dan membersihkan wajahnya dari air mata dengan ujung lengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Eren!" Levi merasa ada yang aneh. Dia memanggil bocah di hadapannya ini dengan nama depannya. Apa yang membuatnya melakukannya.

"Aku merasa bernostalgia dengan sesuatu." Eren terkejut sekarang, Gurunya memanggil nama depannya. Dan sekarang Gurunya memeluknya.

"Eren, maafkan aku." Dan ia minta maaf. Eren ingat, Eren ingat sekarang. Gurunya, Levi. Adalah kakaknya di masa lalu. Di mimpi nya itu.

"Levi-niisan!" Dan ia hanya bisa menangis di lekukan pundak gurunya itu.

_Mereka dipertemukan lagi.._

_Dipertemukan oleh energi cinta mereka yang sangat kuat._

_Dipertemukan oleh waktu yang merasa kasihan dengan mereka._

_Dipertemukan lagi dalam kehidupan yang berbeda._

_Damai—tanpa perang._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**THE REAL END (OWARI)**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Dan fic ini didedikasikan pada diri saya sendiri yang sangat mencintai pelajaran sejarah dan fisika. Sampe' mumet tujuh keliling . sempet kehilangan feel di the end awal jadi waktu lanjutannya. Ceritanya jadi gaje banget=v=)V gak gomen. Ini ff one-shot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. 4k lebih! Hah, gak kuat. Mata aja sudah tinggal 50 watt dari 100 watt. Ora kuat, kulo wes males maneh. Sepurane sanget & Matersuwon sanget ngge /bahasa jawanya keluar. =v=

Terjemahan diatas^ :)) :

_Grundschule : _Setingkat SD lah di Indonesia :))

_Gymnasium : _Kalo ini setingkat SMP kalo di Indonesia.

_Gloster Gladiator : _Nama pesawat yang dipake sama blok sekutu di PD 2. Diciptain sama Inggris.

_Luftwaffe : _Ini kayak sebutannya angkatan udaranya Jerman gitu loh

"_Versprochen_?" : Janji?

"_Ich verspreche__" : _Aku berjanji

_Der__Stärkste__Corporal__ : _Corporal terkuat~

"_Levi, acthen sie auf such__" : _Levi, jagalah dirimu baik-baik.

Kumohon, siapa pun yang membaca.. tolong di review. plisss... saya butuh orang yang nge-kritik, butuh orang yang ngasih saran, tapi gak butuh orang yang ngasih flame. karena itu gak ngebangun sama sekali. Plisss, bapak saya yang katanya mbaca. ditinggal begitu saja, saya langsung _heartbreak _/3 Jadi please ya minna~

Sign,

**Ray Bellatrix**


End file.
